Thank You
by ShadowRose18
Summary: Tancred thanks Emma for saving him from Dagbert's drowning. Post Shadow of Badlock. TancredEmma fluffy oneshot .::COMPLETE::.


**ShadowRose18:** this came after I pondered a little on "CB and the Shadow of Badlock".

So yeah, enjoy!

P.S. There are a few titles for this. Tell me which is better: Thank You, Acknowledgement, Dreaming or Dreams.

**

* * *

**

Thank You

"Tancred!" Charlie Bone yelled from his great-uncle's car window.

As soon as the car had stopped, he was out of the car and trying to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. Emma, her hair in two neat braids, smiled. She enjoyed these times. Where they could all laugh and have fun.

"Come on! We arranged a party, and we're going to have one!" Mrs Torsson said, ushering everyone inside.

Mrs Torsson, delighted to have her son back, had cooked an amazing amount of food. But she wasn't taking any chances. They were all paper plates and blue-tacked to the table. Two storm-bringers together in one house had taught her that.

Once everyone had grabbed a drink and some of the delicious food, Mr Torsson boomed for attention.

Standing in the centre of the living room, he made a speech.

"Now, we are here to celebrate the fact that Tancred is still with us. Of course, some people, or...well...friends, made this possible. Obviously the Flames, who revived Tancred," the Flames bobbed their heads as everyone applauded them, "but also to Emma, who witnessed the drowning and flew all the way from Bloors to tell me." Emma flushed as everyone applauded her. Miss Indeglew beamed.

"To life!" Mr Torsson raised his glass.

"To life!" everyone chorused after him.

Everyone petted the Flames, congratulating them, and gave Emma an encouraging smile.

When everyone had finally moved away, Emma smiled to herself, and moved to the refreshments table.

While getting a lemon slice, the bird child found herself standing next to the storm-boy.

"Oops, sorry,' she said, flushing slightly.

Tancred smiled. "Don't worry about it. I owe you, don't forget," he laughed, moving off to talk to Lysander. Emma watched him until Olivia, behind her, asked her to hurry up and pick something.

Emma stood in a corner with her lemon slice and lemonade, watching the room in front of her. Mr Torsson was recounting the events for Mr Silk, who scribbled down some notes. Mrs Torsson was surrounded by all the mothers, explaining the different foods and how happy she had been. Judge Sage was talking to Paton Yewbeam and Miss Indeglew about a recent case he was in. Meanwhile Gabriel, Fidelio and all his siblings were talking about a recent concert that had been in town and how great it had been. Charlie, Billy and Olivia seemed to be plotting something. Emma thought she heard something about Manfred and his candles. Tancred and Lysander were talking, with Lysander looking so happy, Emma thought the smile would last forever. Lauren was walking over to the two older boys. Tancred backed off, giving the happy couple their private time. Spying Emma alone in the corner, he walked over to her.

Having no escape, Emma waited rather fearfully as he approached.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi..." she said, keeping her eyes lowered, a blush already creeping up on her cheeks. Surprised, Tancred blinked a few times.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, rather offended.

Realising that she seemed rude, Emma apologized.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude! It's just..." She gripped the empty glass nervously.

"Just?" Tancred urged her on.

"I think... I'm just scared that it's a dream and I'll wake up and you'll still be gone..." she finally confessed.

Tancred chuckled, causing her to look up.

"That's it?" he asked, unbelievingly.

"What?" she asked, realising that it all seemed stupid to him.

"That's all you were worried about?" he said, laughing.

"It's scary enough," she replied, pouting slightly and looking down again.

He smiled and leaned in, his face an inch from hers.

"Well you better believe it Emma Tolly," he said as her face turned bright red, " 'Cause I'm not dead," he smiled.

"I never - ," Emma took a deep breath, "I never said I didn't believe it, I just said that I was worried about - "

"You worry too much," Tancred said bluntly, then kissed her.

It wasn't a kiss that lasted half a second. More like a whole minute. After a loving kiss, they broke apart.

"Now do you believe it?" Tancred whispered, keeping his face close.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming now," Emma replied, still blushing.

Tancred smiled. "Do I have to kiss you again?" he chuckled.

Emma turned red again. "No, no... it'll just seem more and more like a dream," she answered, looking down.

"Too bad," he whispered as he lifted her chin up, "because I'm going to."

And his mouth connected with hers again. It lasted longer this time, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. When they finally broke apart, she rested her head on his chest and he rested his on her head.

The two stayed like that for a while, until someone wolf-whistled and they broke apart in embarrassment.

Everyone had turned to them and even Tancred had turned a little embarrassed.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her back to the party.

Tancred cast a glance at Lysander and couldn't help the grin that showed up on his face.

Emma had been glomped by Olivia, who was delighted for her friend. After the dramatic girl finally let go of Emma, Tancred put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something that made the bird-girl smile.

"You aren't dreaming."

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **omigosh! Fluff overload!!! (faints)

Emma: uh oh.... what should we do?

Tancred: (pokes authoress with a stick)

Emma: Tancred! Don't do that!

Tancred: I was just testing if she was dead or not.

Emma: (sigh) Anyway, please review... It might revive her..... I hope.


End file.
